Goodbye
by ShiningTear
Summary: "Goodbye darling. Until we meet again." Sad and has a characterdeath.Royai.Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, or get any money from writing this.

A/N: I was feeling like writing something dark and so I did this… My first deathfic here. I hope you tell me what you thought.

**Goodbye**

His black hair is still messy, like it always has been. That kind of messy that gives chills to girls; that kind of messy that makes him boyish, even thought he is a grown up. I have run my fingers through it; I know how silky it feels. And he always has done the same, every time he is nervous, or confused.

His face looks calm; his delicate, clear features are still. His mouth…I have once kissed those thin lips of his, at that time they were feverish, now they are slightly apart and I can guess they are cold. His onyx eyes, they always have fire inside of them and I can't count all the times I have got lost in them. I guess the dark flames have always mesmerized me. Now his eyes are closed and his black eyelashes throw a shadow to his cheekbones.

His skin has always been like ivory, but now it is little bit paler than usually, more like white porcelain. I know his skin is surprisingly soft, even if he does have many scars from all the battles we both have been through. I also have scars and I am proud of them all. Most of them have been born after I have saved him. He often felt guilty when he found a new mark on my skin, but I guess he enjoyed tracing the scars, with those slender fingers of his.

I wonder how long it takes, before they come. How long I have time to look at him, to burn picture of him to my memories, so that even if I never see him again, I will always be able to see that perfection before me. I feel so cold inside, so empty. There is no more a flame to warm me, nothing to cherish…but there isn't anything to fear either. My plans are the same as always, I will keep the promise that I made years ago. Of course I will, because I have never betrayed his trust. Never before this.

Hot tears are coming down from my eyes, blurring my vision. I wipe them away. They disturb me, I almost can't see him. And I must see him.

I can't move. I can't leave. How could I? No, my feet are glued to the ground, where I sank on my knees some minutes ago. He is so beautiful. Dark angel, fallen angel, one that flew so high, so that his wings were burned and he fell down, down…

Now they are coming, I can hear the steps. I feel how their eyes burn my back. There are cries of despair, gasps and whispering. Wait, maybe it is not whispering, maybe it is just me. I notice everything through fog. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I don't look up.

"I am sorry."

The voice is gentle, soft and full of grief. Jean, I recognize.

"Let's go. I'll take you home."

I can't get on my feet. I shake. I can't leave him. Then I see them, they are taking him away. Why, why are they taking him away from me?

"No! Don't take him…no…"

"Hawkeye…I know this isn't easy, but you have to come with me. Please, come with me."

"No…"

My voice is a whisper. I watch as they take him away. My angel is gone and I feel so numb. Jean squeezes my shoulder and I lift my gaze, so full of pain. His baby blue eyes are sad and if I wasn't already crying, I know I would start now. He takes my hand and helps me on my feet, saying things that are supposed to calm me down. His voice is soothing, but it sounds too weird, it is not his voice I want to hear. The voice I want to hear is warm, mischievous and determinate. It is a voice that I can't hear anymore.

He doesn't leave me alone that night; he stays there, just watching me, not sleeping at all. I guess he is afraid. He has always been so kind, so sweet. It is a shame he is often underestimated.

The day of the funeral is sunny, the sky mocking my sorrow. I remember his words from before.

"_It is raining."_

It is a day he would have loved. He would have been looking out of the window all the day, teased me about miniskirts. He would have figured out a way to get out from the office, to take the whole team to the park to investigate something. He was always like that. I can feel the tears coming.

I stand there still, look at the people, their faces sad and I see tears in more than one eyes. Gracia is there, so is Elysia with her husband. There is Fuery and his family, Breda, Falman and his fiancé. There is Alphonse and Mei and their daughter. There is Fullmetal and Winry and all their children. There is the emperor of Xing and his loyal wife and little prince. There is Armstrong and his wife, there are his sisters. There are so many people I recognize, so many people who supported him, who were his friends.

Havoc is standing beside me, like a brother I never had. And then there are two others that deserve a mention. They are holding my hands. A small boy, who looks just like him. He is ten years old. A small girl, with black hair and amber eyes, only six years old.

The tears run down my face as I look how they slowly put him down, how he is covered with sand. Maes and Elizabeth are crying too, it breaks my heart.

Everyone comes there, tells how they are sorry, that he was the best leader anyone could have had. And I nod, force myself to speak. When they leave, Havoc takes the children with him, he is the godfather after all, gives me time alone with him, even when it makes him look over worried.

I trace the white stone with my hand. Roy Mustang, the leader of Amestris, the Flame alchemist…my husband. I breathe and smile through my tears, thought it is painful.

"Did you see how many there were today? They were all here to see you. And the weather is beautiful."

I stay quiet for awhile, before continuing.

"Roy…I am sorry. I can't keep my promise yet. It might take some time, but I promise I'll follow you. I can't leave them, you understand, don't you? I know you do. But I promise, just wait for me…one day I'll follow you. Good bye, darling. Until we meet again."

A/N: *Sob*… this is why I don't usually write stuff like this, it makes me sad. I know, she was maybe little OoC, but forgive me. Since this is the first deathfic I have posted, please leave a review. But no flames, please.


End file.
